Velvet Nights
by y0tsuyasan
Summary: Armin is lonely, as is Jean. What will happen when these two meet and quench each others thirst. Daddy!Jean and Submissive!Armin (DADDYKINK) Rated M for later chapters


Blue eyes looked out across the stormy sea, wind whipping his hair around his face, stinging his cheeks, a sigh left cold, plump lips and left a puff of mist to disappear into the wind. Armin was lonelier than he ever had been just looking out across the sea, the waves crashed against the sand he was stood on and he closed his eyes, imagining the water washing over his skin, pulling him under, drowning him in a chilling but soft embrace, a smile tugged at cold lips, he wouldn't be lonely anymore, he'd be with his parents and have somewhere to belong.

Armin walked back up the beach, his feet making soft sounds as they hit the wet ground, he had gotten so cold he couldn't feel his toes and so scared of his thoughts that he had to leave the beach. His eyes were wet with fearful tears as he pushed into his favourite coffee shop, the blonde sniffled softly and fumbled around in his pockets for the right change, a warm hand grasped his chin and tilted it upwards, golden brown eyes bore into teary blue and a dark eyebrow was raised.

"What would you like…? It's on me…" The males voice was deep and like velvet chocolate, a small smile was placed on thin lips, Armins eyes flicked over the chiselled features of the man, from his sharp roman nose to the chiselled chin, this perfect face was framed by messily perfect hair.

"J-Just a mocha please…" The stutter made him flush even more and he inwardly scolded himself for being so girlish next to the man, Armin fumbled with his zip and took off his wet hoodie, the warm air of the coffee shop biting his arms. With large eye, Armin watched the man from behind as he ordered the drinks, the brunette was dressed in a expensive fitted suit that was tight around his arms and waist, complementing the man beautifully.

"Follow me." Velvet hit Armins ears again as the man spoke and he nodded, following his beautiful stranger, he took a seat opposite the man and smiled as his drink was placed down infront of him, he cupped the mug and hummed softly at the burning sensation on his fingers "Jean." A soft chuckle left those perfect lips and he said again "I'm Jean Kirstein."

"Oh! I'm Armin Arlert and you really didn't have to buy a drink for me I can pay you back if you'd like, really-" The blondes rambling was cut short by Jean holding a hand up and shaking his head.

"I have more than enough money to suffice, spending a couple of quid on a coffee for a little brat like you really doesn't bother me all too much" He smirked at the cute little frown on Armins face, he bit his lip again "Pardon me if I'm being a little forward but… Why were you crying? Did you get hurt?"

Armin shook his head and looked down into the froth of his drink "I was scared, that's all" He pursed his lips and blew on the drink, watching the drink ripple and admires how easily manipulated the liquid was, he ignored the doubtful noise Jean made and looked up through his lashes "Why did you buy me a drink?"

"Because pretty little blonds with teary eyes are a weakness of mine." The answer was sharp and a smirk added into the mix made the sentence almost sexual, "I also have too much money and enjoy treating pretty little things."

Armins cheeks were red hot and he hid his face with his hair, the man was so straightforward that it made him nervous, he sipped his drink and nodded a reply "I see… Are you teasing me?" His face wrinkled into a cute little scowl and the man shook his head silently, taking out his phone, Armin sighed and guessed the conversation was over, the man looking intently at the screen. The younger male continued to sip his hot drink and watch Jean closely, he guessed the man was in his late thirties and was probably rolling in money from the suit he was wearing and the newest iPhone he had perched in his hand, a soft sigh left the mans lips as his thumbs moved fast across the screen.

* * *

Four phonecalls later a reluctant Jean confessed he had to leave, quickly grabbing his phone off of the table and his jacket from the back of the chair, he shrugged on the expensive garment and smiled sweetly at the blonde "If you need me…" He dug around in his pocket for a moment before passing a business card to Armin "You can text me, call me, whatever. I'll be there to listen" He flashed a bright smile before leaving the coffee shop, blue eyes rolled backwards as he closed his eyes, loneliness washing his body again, Jean was warm and fun, interesting at a push and incredibly lovely to look at. He made him feel wanted. Needed. Loved.

Armin soon left the warmth of the coffee shop, the door closing softly behind him, in his hand he had Jeans card, the paper was warm from his palm and he rubbed his fingers against it as he made his way home, his mind reeling with a mixture of emotions and thoughts all including Jean. He made a soft tutting noise through his gritted teeth and unlocked his door, calling out through the house "Hello?" The loneliness swept over him again as he realised everyone had gone out without him.

Floorboards creaked as Armin wandered about upstairs before finally sitting down on his bed and getting out his phone, his thumbs moved quickly across the keyboard and he pressed dial, holding the device to his ear; the blonde held his breath tightly as the fourth ring came around, the sound was quickly cut short and a stern voice replied "Kirstein speaking."

"Hi… It's Armin, S-Sorry if I'm interrupting work or something I just felt really lon-" Armins mouth moved quick as he rambled down the phone to the brunette.

"Armin slow down. What's the matter?" His voice was hard down the phone, laced with worry and dominance.

"I just felt lonely…" 'Sir' was on the tip of his tongue as he spoke to the older businessman "Sorry…"

"Armin, I said if you needed anything you could call me and you have. I appreciate a good little boy who abides by rules." The smirk could be heard in Jeans voice and Armin shuddered.

"So you really don't mind me calling?"

"No of course not… Now tell me about your day."

A soft breath left his mouth as he shut off his phone, they had been on the phone for an hour before Jean had to go to a meeting, and a ghost of a smile was on pretty lips as his blue eyes fluttered over the glow-in-the-dark stars on his ceiling. Jean had made him feel special, listening to all of his problems and giving small bits of advice. The blonde knew that what he was doing was dangerous, trusting a stranger with himself, but he couldn't help it.

Loneliness does that to people.

* * *

**Hello! I come bearing DaddyKink fanfic, I feel that there isn't enough in the community and I just love Jearmin so much so yes.**

**Yes they are going to be OOC and this is of course an AU, there will be smut pretty soon but it'll mostly be plot for a bit and maybe some fluffy stuff.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter~3**

**x Jess x**


End file.
